The Pain Love Causes
by DaRk-HoPeLeSs-RoMaNtIc
Summary: ON HOLD! sorry... unpredictable. highschool problems and love squares. i hate summaries! rikusora axelroxas leoncloud and many more yaoi don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

-  
'Dancing Through Sunday'-AFI 

Sora'sPOV --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High school. Definition: Hell on earth, desighned to keep young adults from having fun. This is just an overall statement, there is so much more and there are so little people that understand it. It's like an ongoing popularity contest, were everyone is involved wether they want to be or not. If you were popular then everyone know's your name and pretends to be your friend so they can get through the hell as painlesly as possible. When it's like this it's hard to find a true friend. If your not popular then you are kid of an out cast and no one cares if your there or not, except for the select few people you call your friends.

In my case, I'm popular. I have alot of friends that I don't trust at all. My name's Sora, I have two really close friends, Kairi and Roxas. And in my opinion, it doesn't matter what people think about you school sucks no matter what. There are so many people that think me and Kairi are made for each other, but personally I don't see her as any more than a friend. Some one told me that their friend thold them that I had fucked Kairi, this unfortunatly is what started my popularity. I hoped that whaen I told every one that it wasn't true they would leave me alone... but every one know's karma's a bitch.

"Are we going to lunch anytime soon , or are we going to wait for the books to attack us"  
Roxas asked dramatically referring to the library shelves.

"Yeah, it's really boring to watch you pretend to study for a test that your going to skip anyway," Kairi said loudly, even though I was sitting right next to her.

"I don't see why you guy's don't take anything seriously. I meen is it a crime to study!?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"It is when it's pointless," She sneered matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, if it makes you two stop bitching at me we'll go get lunch" I said coldly as I ran out of the room realizing the librarian had heard me.

So I was dragged down to the reckroom, and we got our food, like we did on most day's. But somethind about today was different, we didn't go the normal rought to our table, instead we passed the strangest group of people. There was four of them. The first one I saw stuck out alot, he had flame red hair and green eyes that looked like they could suck out your soul and burn it forever. The next to were obviously together, they sat dangerously close and the one closest to me seemed lifless with like no emotion, he had dark brown hair and his gaze was lifeless and creepy. The next one had more life but was still definitly creepy, he had blonde hair that basically stood on end.

'Hmm... I wonder if Kairi styles his hair to' I thought as I mentally kicked myself for bieng so rude.

The last one caught my attention though. He was obviously different from the other three, he had a soft kind of look in his sea green eyes, and his silver hair looked so... touchable.

'Wait a secound don't get ahead of youeself here, I meen he is a guy and these thought's wouldn't fit well with anyone' I told myself, hoping to make the butterflies fly out of my stomach.

The red head stood when he saw mr starring at the silver-haired teen. "What?" he said obviously angry. When he saw I was still starring at the silver-haired teen he grapped his hand and practically pulled him to his feet and started to pull him away. "Come on Riku, we don't need any more people starring at us like we're freaks."

"I guess your right... Come on guy's," he said referring to the other two men.

"Why we alway's ahve to listen to what he say's," the blonde whined as he was pulled away by the brunette.

"Just listen to him," the brunnette said calmly. "Besides, do you want him to light your hair on fire."

I couldn't hear the rest of what they said because they were to far away. But something about the silver haired boy mad emy stomach twist uncomfortably. 'Those pant's look so hot on him... SHUT UP!' I sreamed mentally. 'This type of thing is so not allowed... imagine how mom would feel,' the thought sent shivers up my spine.

"Ewwww!! Fags are so weird" Kairi said, and I couldn't help but see Roxas flinch. Don't you think so Sora?

"Sora?"

"SORA!?"

"Yeah I guess so," not really sure of what she just said, but aswering was better then getting yelled at.

"Were you ever listening?"

"HELLO!!! Earth to Sora!" she yelled so loud that it broke me from my vegetalbe state of mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Nothing... jsut thinking I guess."

"Well can you think at the table, my feet are starting to hurt" Kairi moaned as she walked towards the table.

"It doesn't look like we ahve a choice," I muttered to Roxas.

"What," she said in a sugar-sweet, but deadly tone.

"N-nothing," I stuttered as I sat down next to Roxas.

"Didn't think so," said as she turned away fromus and started a bid discussion with Paine.

'What is wrong with me, I like totally froze up and all that guy did was look at me. I must be going insane.'

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Cause your acting really weird, I'm starting to think that your gay or something." Kairi said softly so that Paine wouldn't hear her.

"I'm fine, and yor know I'm not gay." I said matter of factly.

"Oh and starring at a fairy's ass as he walks away doensn't count as gay?" she asked obviously thinking that she found a way to slip me up, but to her dismay, it didn't work.

"It is and I wasn't. You know very well that I'm not gay, but-" as I said this I could practically feel Roxas' eyes boring holes into my head, daring me to finish my sentence.

"But what?" Kairi asked urging me to finish my sentence.

"Nothing," I said in fear of being tackled and severly wounded by Roxas.

"Whatever," she said havind lost all interest in our conversation, and continued her discussion with Paine.

"Good thing you didn't finish that sentence, huh?" Roxas muttered so only I could hear him.

"Yeah,"breathed with a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to torcher me for almost letting it slip. Oh and in case your lost, I ahppen to be the only person, other than his boyfriends, that know's he's gay. So therefore I have to be keep my mouth shut because if anyone found out I'd be the one on death roll.

"I saw that you know," he muttered.

Oh karma's such a bitch somtimes. "Saw what?" I asked stupidly.

"Don't act like you don't know," he said vicously. "I saw you starring"

"I have know idea what your talking about," I said refusing to let him feel the triumph of finding out my new found secret.

"Sure you don't. But whatever it doesn't effect me, your the one that is going to suffer hiding it. Oh and when your ready to tell me the truth, my dear closeted friend, I'll tell you his name and maybe if your really nice to me, I'll consider introducing you," he said happily as he saw the look of shock and fear in my eyes.

"I have no idea what your talking about," forcing casualness into my voice.

"Alright play dumb. But petty soon desire's gonna meen more to you then your image," he said mockingly.

"Yeah right," I said as I turned away signaling that our conversation was over.

'Was I really that obvious' I thought. 'I wonder how many people noticed. I meen Roxas isn't very observant, so... if he caught on I wonder who else noticed.'

"Hey guy's," I said interrrupting Kairi and Paine's conversation. "This place is boring. Let's get out of here and do something...fun."

"Fine," Roxas said angrily as he realized he was going to have to do more work than this to get his best frieng to admit he was gay.

"Okay, let's go to the beach," she said as she stood and led them to the exit.

"One day we're going to get into serious trouble for this," Roxas muttered as he followed partially not wanting to go.

"Whatever," I said casually. "When that day comes I'll have french kissed you."

Kairi snickered as Roxas tried to hide his blush. "You wish," he said coldly.

"Just shut up you two, we'll never get caught, we're to cool for that.

"Yeah" I said agreeingly. "Just go with it. It's just like dancing through misery."

"Whatever, there's a first time for everything" Roxas said as he looked at Sora.

Riku's POV --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that about?" Riku asked angrily after being pulled away from someone... interesting.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked giving Riku a loving look just to piss him off.

"STOP IT!" Riku yelled as Axel gave him that look. "But why'd we have to leave? I mean I thought you said youwere going out with... one of them!"

"Well I didn't say which one, and besides I promised to keep our relationship a secret."

"Then why did I have to leave? You could have left by yourself since your the one with the secret."

"Because I don't want you guy's to give them the wrong impression of me," besides he said more calmly now. "What makes you think you have a chance with him anyway," he said with a smirk.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IPLYING!!!, You fucking son of a bitch? Your dating one of them!! Are you saying your better then me!!" I yelled as Cloud got hold of me in fear I would do something stupid.

"Ahh, hit a nerve did I," he asked with an evil grin. "Well if you really want to know they found me, and besides your one of the most unpopular guy's in the school. And do you know why?"

"No," I lied.

"Oh, maybe you forgot. It's because you and your friends, Leon and Cloud, are open with your queerness. And besides, your hot and if you weren't so open, you might have a chance because everyone would love you."

"Well I thnk your gay for even thinking that," I said unsure if I heard him right.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't know because I'm not open with my sexuality," he sneered.

"I really hate you somtimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, but the way I see it that's just everyone's way of saying they love me," he said as he spun around in a cicle. "I strive to keep my image."

"Your sarcasm kills me," I said as I fake fainted adn fell backwards into Cloud's arms.

"Like I said, you don't have a chanceand even if you did, it would be a horrid romance and slowly but surly you would be swept into shadow's," he said with a devilish look in his eyes, as he walked away.

"What a prick," Cloud said as he lifted me to my feet.

"Yeah. If he wasn't gay you'd think he was homophobic os something," Leon said sarcastically as he picked up Cloud's soda and took a drink.

"That's mine, give it back," Cloud said playfully.

"Make me." Leon said with a mouthful of soda.

"Yeah rub it in guy's," Rike said as Cloud jumped on Leon. He threw salt at them, "here guys, rub some of this on the wounds."

"We're sorry Riku," Cloud said as he took his soda away from Leon.

"Whatever. Let's get out here, this place depresses me"

"Let's go to the mall" Cloud suggested.

"Yay!" Leon said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, anything to get away from this place."

'I can't beleve Axel can be such a bitch all the time. You'd think he'd get tired of it sooner or later but it doesn't seem to be that way with him. He really thinks he's better then me, as if. But if I don't talk to someone about this soon I'm gonna involentarily go back to my old ways,' I thought as i felt the cool skinof my left wrist. 'And Cloud would probably kill me himself this time,' I sighed. 'It would hepl if I knew his name.'

"Riku!! get out of you thought's and get over here before we leave you here," Leon yelled as he started his car.

"I'm coming," I yelled as I ran up to car. "It's day's like these that make me glad I don't drive my own car to school."

"Yeah, I like these day's to. Cause Leon will actually go to the mall with me." Cloud said happily.

"Oh is that were we're going. It's like dancing in misery," Leon said as he remembered where we were going.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Going any where with Cloud is like being lost in the arms of misery. And by misery I meen everyone else's happiness."

"I like the mall," Cloud said pretending to be hurt. "It doesn't matter that anyone else think's. Your harsh words cut me, and your attitude soffocates me as I bleed."

"You should write poetry, your really dramatic," I said teasingly.

"Maybe I will," he said stubbornly.

"We're here, prepare for your doom Riku," Leon said quietly.

'Wait a secound, he know's something I don't know...Cloud'  



	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright I know that it has been forever, and I really am sorry but i thought that I had lost this file and I just found it and I'm putting up now so yeah. I don't know how good it is since I just briefly read through it, but feed back would be awesome!_**

**Chapter 2**

"What should we do now?" Sora asked boredly.

"You guy's have to figure that one out alone," Kairi said as she stood. "I have to go home and get ready for my date."

"Alright."

"Bye Kairi."

"So, now what?" Sora asked as he watched the retreating back of one of his best friends.

"We should see a movie," Roxas replied thinking that this day had gone exactly as he wanted it to.

"Okay." Sora said as he stood up. "Oh shit! We have to walk cause I forgot that Kairi drove today."

"That's alright the movie doesn't start for another half an hour anyway." Roxas replied coolly knowing that his friend was melodramatic and overly lazy.

"Well that sucks! I don't want to walk!"

"I know but you're going to and there's nothing you can say to get out of it now."

"Fine."

As they walked to movie theatre Roxas wondered if he should tell his friend that they were going to meet his boy- err… acquaintance there.

Deciding that it would be better to warn his friend, Roxas decided to tell him. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind if someone else comes with us do you?"

"I don't know… it depends on who it is."

"Well it's my… uhm... uhm…" Roxas started trying to find the right word without having to say it out loud.

"Your boyfriend?" Sora supplied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah that's the word for it."

"I don't see why you're so… so… so insecure about calling him your boyfriend. I mean have you fucked this guy?"

You could see that Roxas almost choked on the gum he was chewing. "That's not really your business," he coughed.

"Aww… come on!! You can tell me, I'm your best friend!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No that's personal."

"Pretty please?" Sora pouted.

Roxas seeing hoe his friend planned on getting the information out of him quickly shut his eyes. "I'm not going to fall for that trick Sora!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"NO! Now stop asking me before I decide to kill you!!"

"Please?" Sora asked quietly, knowing his friend was about to give in and tell him.

"Fine you annoying little brat! Yes I have."

"Okay-" Sora said, happy that he got his way once again. "-so why are you so scared of calling him your boyfriend?"

"Cause I really don't want people to find out about this!!" Roxas practically yelled. "And cause he's kind of embarrassing," he added quietly.

"Well I don't get you! You don't mention your boyfriend cause he's embarrassing, you don't admit to being related to me cause I'm embarrassing, and you pretend you enjoy being around Kairi cause it's to embarrassing to tell her she talks way to much and is the most conceited bitch you've ever met!! And-" he was quickly cut off by Roxas' hand over his mouth.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, you might just reveal every secret that I ever kept!" he hissed in his best friend/cousins ear.

"Sorry Rox," Sora muttered as the hand was removed from his mouth. "I guess I just got carried away."

"You think?"

"Yeah so…" Sora started looking for a subject change. "What's his name?"

"Axel."

"What does he look like?"

"Well he has flaming red hair that you would think would be died but it's not, and it stick's up every where like your's and mine but you two lucky people don't have to go trough a billion bottles of gel to make your's stand up, green eyes that are the strangest shade of green someone could have in there eyes."

"Wait didn't we see him-"

"Look he's right over there," Roxas pointed at the only man around where he was standing with hair like his.

As Sora looked over to where his cousin was pointing and went pale. "Roxas I don't think I'll be able to see the movie with you guy's."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't feel very well," he replied as he turned around and walked in the direction of his house.

"Wait don't you want to meet him first?" Roxas asked knowing his brunette friend wouldn't just walk away from a chance to embarrass him.

"Maybe some other time," he called over his shoulder and then disappeared as he turned a corner.

"Hey Rox," Axel said as he walked up behind the blonde.

"Hey," he said looking worriedly where his cousin had rounded the corner.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked noticing how tense his blue-eyed boyfriend was.

"Yeah I'm fine," he sighed as he turned around to face the tall redhead. "Just worried about my friend."

"You can go make sure they're okay if you want. We can watch the movie some other day."

"No its okay, I'm sure they'll be fine. And besides I want to spend the day with you."

"Alright then," the redhead said as he leaned down and kissed the shorter teen. "Maybe it's a good thing your friend left."

"Why?"

"Because now we can sit in the back row and make out," he said casually as if it happened every day, which it kinda did just not necessarily in the movie theatre.

"Not necessarily, how about someone else?"

"I thought this was the only person who knew that you were gay."

"Well he is, but I was thinking one of your friends."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Axel said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And why not?" Roxas demanded, starting to get annoyed.

"Well because I haven't really told them about you…"

"What!? Why not?" he snapped, a little hurt that he didn't mention him to his friends.

"Because they don't know I'm gay either…" he mumbled.

Roxas was shocked. He looked at his boyfriend very closely. He was wearing a skin tight black and green stripped t-shirt, skin tight black pants, and green Converse. "Are your friends blind?"

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised by what he said.

"Are they blind?"

"…No. Why?"

"Because," he said gesturing to what he was wearing. "You don't look very straight if you look at what you wear," he said bluntly.

"Well that's kinda mean don't you think?"

"No," he replied truthfully.

"Well I think it is," he said smugly. "And besides they think that I'm bisexual with a preference for women."

"Figures that they would that, you wouldn't want them to think your not manly right?"

"Right."

"Funny."

"I know."

"Well I guess it's just us then," he sighed.

"Yeah, now we can make out in the back row," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… You'll have to catch me first!" he said as he took off at a run.

"Oh I'll catch you, Rox," as he ran into the theatre after the blue-eyed blonde.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Don't be so sad, Riku!" Cloud said as they walked into the store. Riku immediately went to the part of the store that had the nail polish and picked up a bottle.

"I'm not sad," he said angrily as he put down the nail polish he was holding and picked another one.

"Then why are you looking at nail polish. If your head wasn't filled with sad thoughts you'd know you have enough and more importantly you'd know you know you already have that color," he said as he took the nail polish from the lunar haired teen and gave it to Leon. "Buy that it would go great with your… complexion."

"Is that code for 'you're gonna buy it and there's nothing you can do to change my mind now'?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm not sad!" Riku growled. "I'm irritated!"

"You know that wearing nail polish is Riku's thing, not mine," Leon said as he put the polish back.

"Argh! You two are hopeless!" Cloud cried as he took the polish, bought it, and handed it back to Leon. "Now you're going to wear this and your going to like it!" he growled.

"Whatever," Leon said as he glared at the controlling blonde and put the polish in his pocket.

"Now-" Cloud said as he rounded on Riku. "-you're going to tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Nothing!" he yelled as he threw the nail polish down and ran out of the store.

"Uhm… is there something I can do for you?" the store lady asked a little afraid that they would start yelling like they're friend had.

"No," Leon said kindly as he grabbed Clouds hand and dragged him out of the store.

"Riku wait!" Cloud yelled after his running friend.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled back and then quickly turned a corner and disappeared from they're view.

Cloud started to run after his stubborn friend but Leon grabbed his arm and held him where he stood. "Just let him go. You can talk to him later when he calms down."

"But what if he hurts himself?" he asked worried for his friends safety.

"He's grown a lot since then; we'll just have to trust that he won't do anything stupid and just make sure he didn't when we see him."

Cloud didn't look convinced that this was a good idea but soon decided it was the most they could do for now and sighed. "Fine," he said as he turned around and started walking towards his house. "Aren't you coming?" he asked when he realized that Leon wasn't following him.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said but made no movement whatsoever.

"Did you forget how to walk?"

"Did you forget I have my bike?"

'Shit,' Cloud thought realizing he was going to have to ride on that death trap.

"It's not as dangerous as you think it is, Cloud," he said reading the look on the blondes face.

"It is when you drive!" Cloud protested.

"Aww, you don't like my driving?"

"Not at all."

"Well I wont go that fast," he said realizing that he had no other choice.

"Well I guess so… Wait what are we going to do with Riku's bike?"

"Well he has the key so I bet he's gonna come back for it, but there's nothing else we can do. Besides its Riku's bike, nobody's going to touch it, after he sent that guy to the hospital for scratching it on accident, do you think anyone in there right mind would even think about stealing it?"

"Well I guess your right… Fine let's go," he said as dragged himself to the deathtrap that his boyfriend called a motorcycle.

Leon climbed on, put on his helmet, and handed Cloud the other helmet. Cloud hesitated for a moment but then took the helmet, put it on, and then climbed on behind Leon.

"God I hate this bike," Cloud sighed. "Especially since you always wear leather and you always get to drive, which makes me look like a wimp since I sit here and cling to you for dear life."

"You know you love it," Leon said as he started the bike.

"Whatever," he said as wrapped his arms around Leon's waist.

"Alright here we go," Leon said as he sped off down the street.

"You lied to me!!" Cloud screamed.

**_Tell me, was it horrible?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_I finished typing this and like the next three chapters, but then I foogot to post them... so I'm sorry and i hope you like this:)_

**Chapter 3**

'Argh! I can't believe they would do that! Looking after me like I can't take care of myself, I mean really! I can take care of myself perfectly fine. Before they came along I was perfectly capable of being alone! Who do they think they are?! My parents! As if…' Riku thought as he his pace to a walk. "They must have realized something though, they didn't follow me. I guess last time taught them that they would be seriously hurt if they tried to follow me.'

As Riku walked, he continued his internal rant. He kept going on about how unfair they were, melodramatic much? He almost walked into a lamppost, which he would have seriously ran face first into if it wasn't for some random stranger who just happened to pull him out of the way just in time, he knocked over tree pots at some flower shop, the shop keeper was utterly pissed and was yelling something at him but he didn't really care, even though the man's yelling was causing people to stare, he just didn't care. Their words were falling on deaf ears.

Then, he was brought crashing, literally, back to the land of the conscious. He had walked straight into somebody.

Riku fell backwards, usually this kind of thing wouldn't have knocked him over but he didn't care. Lately he didn't care about anything. He just lay there on his back staring up at the sky, a stormy grey that said only one thing, rain. He had no intention on moving; well he didn't until he realized that this person was talking to him. 'Oh shit, is he still here? God, why can't he be like a normal person and just leave me here without trying to talk? Who's he talking to? Me? I should listen, this might be important. Might'

"Man are you alright? I should have been watching were I was going. I'm so sorry… Dude seriously, are you alright?" the man asked again after no response came from the silver haired man on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Riku replied as he sat up and tucked some of his shoulder length hair behind one of his ears. He looked up at the man who so obviously knocked him down. "You're Axels' friend aren't you?" Riku asked as he eyen the brunet spikes that would stick out anywhere.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a friendship…" the blue-eyed boy stated. "-but I guess it could be called that." As he looked closer he realized he had seen this man before.

"And you are?" Riku asked airily trying to remember where exactly he was and how he was going to get back to his bike.

"I'm Sora. And you are?"

"Riku. So you're Axels…" Riku left the sentence open, wondering if this was Axel's mysterious boyfriend, but on some level hoping it wasn't.

"Well… Nothing really. He's dating my best friend, but I don't really know him."

"Oh, you don't seem like the type of person that he would normally hang out with," Riku responded as he gracefully climbed to his feet.

"Oh? And why is that?" Sora asked, not knowing if he should take that as an insult or a compliment.

"Because," Riku laughed, seeing the confusion written clearly on Sora's face. "I just mean that you seem to be an innocent and good person."

"Oh," Sora said, touched that a stranger thought so highly of him, or at least seemed to. "But you're Axel's friend aren't you?"

"Yeah, and there in lies the problems with my personality," Riku replied gravely, Sora laughed. Riku was delighted that someone got his jokes, that is, until he looked over Sora's shoulder. "Who's that?" he asked pointing at the rapidly approaching person.

"Who are you-?" Sora started as he turned around to look where Riku was pointing. All he saw was an angry looking red-headed girl. 'Uh-oh.' That girl was his friend. And that girl was glaring daggers at Riku.

"Is he bothering you?" the girl asked Sora still glaring at Riku. Riku decided he wasn't going to stoop to her level.

"No Kairi we were just-"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Riku spat, not caring that he was slowly sinking to her level. He was one glare and a few more words away from that level. He didn't care at the moment. Who the hell did she think she was? They were just talking! It wasn't any of her business.

"Don't you talk to me that way! Come on Sora, e don't need to hang out with people like him, we have better people to talk to," the girl called Kairi started to walk away, obviously expecting Sora to follow.

"Who the hell made her your keeper?" Riku asked, hatred for the girl apparent.

"I'm so sorry," Sora said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. "Here take this-" he said as he put the paper in Riku's hand.

"Sora! I said we're leaving!" Kairi said dangerously as she turned around and grabbed Sora's arm.

"-and call me sometime, I'll explain. Maybe we can hang out sometime." He whispered so that Kairi wouldn't hear. 'Bye' he mouthed.

Riku barley remembered to nod so that Sora knew he understood him, but somehow he did. Also, to his surprise, he managed a small wave.

Sora smiled and let himself be dragged away.

Riku stood there, shocked. He had just run into someone, talked to them for a little bit, and then watched them get dragged away by a psychotic red-head. Now he stood there alone, with this stranger's phone number in his hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he came back to reality. He slowly realized that this stranger, Sora, would expect a call from him sooner or later. He took his phone out of his pocket and programmed Sora's number, knowing that he would lose it otherwise. He then put both the phone and the slip of paper into his pocket. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He figured that his best bet was to head back to his bike. Maybe he could talk Demyx into trading him his car for his bike for the day. He didn't feel like being confronted just yet.

'Where the hell have I seen that girl before?'

**XoXoXoXoX**

"What's wrong with you Kairi?" Soar yelled, as he angrily pulled away from his friend.

"What do you mean? I just saved you from having to talk to that homo!" she yelled, just as angry at him for not understanding the justification behind her actions.

"What is your problem with homosexuals? Your own brother is gay for heavens sake!" When he said this and looked at his friends face he immediately knew that he had struck a chord, but at this point he didn't care. I don't think anyone cares in this story.

Kairi's rage turned into a cool fury. Anyone who didn't know her would say she looked fine, happy even since she was smiling. But if looks could kill, Sora would have been dead on his feet yesterday. "I don't want to hear you mention that man to me ever again."

"I don't understand you," Sora said. He remembered when they were little kids; Kairi had always looked up to her older brother. Everyone always loved him, he was so dreadfully bubbly and cheerful it was hard not to love him. But about two and a half years ago, he just moved out, even though Sora was pretty he didn't live more then a half an hour away. He wondered if anyone else remembered him. If they could see him in the street and not even recognize him. No one ever talked about him anymore.

"He disgraced our family. My mother and I are ashamed of him."

"Well you know what? All I can see are your grudges and your homophobic prejudices." Sora remembered her brothers' name; he had looked up to him. He decided he might as well rub it in her face that even though her family didn't talk about him didn't mean that no one remembered him. "I'm sure Demyx wouldn't hold a grudge like this if the situation was reversed." After he said this he walked away, leaving a shocked Kairi behind him.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"Zexy! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" he yelled as he stood up and started jumping on said bed.

"Leave me the fuck alone," Zexion said as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"No, you have to get up now!"

"Why? It's fucking Friday!"

"Because I said so bitch," he said as he sat on the man that was still trying to go back to sleep. "We were invited over by my parents, yeah the ones I don't talk to, and we're going to go, even if it kills you."

"Sweetheart I think the expression is 'even if it kills _me_'," Zexion replied in a sugarcoated voice.

"No it's not."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am an extremely selfish person so, instead of wishing death on myself, I wish it on the next best thing, you."

"That, my dear, is very conceited, even for you. I think I deserve to stay here because of that comment," Zexion said the second part quietly, hoping that Demyx would agree without realizing it.

"You know you love it," Demyx replied cheerfully. "But stop trying to change the subject! And no, you're still going, even if I have to drag you there!"

At this statement, Zexion peeked his head out from the safety the blankets provided, "But I don't wanna meet your parents… again! If you think about it, it didn't work out very well the first time I met them. And what if your psychotic little sister tries to kill me… again?!"

"What makes you think that time will repeat itself?"

"This is your family we're talking about."

"Well that doesn't matter! She won't try to kill you this time, it's been almost two and a half years since we've seen her or even talked to her, maybe she's let it go."

"I highly doubt that hell has frozen over," Zexion replied, absolutely no sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't be such a pessimist. Well at the very least my dad has gotten over it since he's the one that sent the letter."

"I know that this might seem strange, but, oddly enough, your dad isn't the one I'm afraid of. It's your mother and your sister that scare the hell outta me."

"And your point is?"

"I don't wanna go!" Zexion yelled as he crawled back under his safe, non-psychotic blanket.

"I don't care! You're still going! Now get your lazy ass out of bed and get in the shower!"

"Make me," Zexion growled, hoping that this would finally make the annoying blonde leave him alone. "Or better yet, go bleach your hair."

"What? Why?" Demyx cried, clutching his hair. "Is it growing out already?"

"I don't know."

"And you say I'm immature," Demyx scoffed as he let go of his hair. "Pssh. Whatever, you're still getting out of that damn bed though." He said as he ripped the blankets off of Zexion and pushed him off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Demyx I'm going to kill you! I said that I didn't want to go!"

"Yeah I know, but look at the bright side!"

"What bright side?" Zexion asked as he made his way to the window to shut out the intruding sunlight.

"The bright side is that we don't even have to stay at my parents' house! We can stay at Riku's instead!" Demyx said hoping that this news would brighten up his boyfriend's sour mood.

"Who's Riku?"

Demyx sighed. "He's my best friend. Do you remember him? Silver hair, aqua-green eyes?"

"Oh yeah, I remember him. When did you talk to him?"

"When he borrowed, or traded, my car for his bike earlier. _You _were still sleeping."

"Oh that's whose bike that is. That was gonna be my next question. Am I allowed to ride it?" he asked, eyeing the bike through the bedroom window.

"No."

"Why not?"

"No one rides his bike without permission."

"Okay, so I'll ask him."

"He doesn't give people permission."

"Argh!" Zexion yelled in frustration, deciding that he'd question Riku about the bike instead of Demyx.

"Go get in the shower," Demyx said as he got off the bed and pushed Zexion towards the bathroom door.

"Argh!" Zexion yelled again as he stomped his way to the bathroom. "I hate you Demyx!"

"I love you too, babe!" Demyx replied, happy that he won this battle but knowing that this war was far from over and the chances of him winning were slim.

**XoXoXoXoX**

"That's the last time I go to a movie with you!" Roxas snapped as he walked away from his green-eyed boyfriend.

"Ah. You know you enjoyed every minute of it," Axel stated mischievously.

"I missed half of the fucking movie because of you!"

"Yeah but it probably wasn't that good anyway," he replied nonchalant.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Well obviously, if the movie was as good as every one keeps saying it is then the people behind us would have been watching the movie instead of us."

Roxas' jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? People were watching us?"

"Yeah, I guess we're pretty entertaining."

"I can't believe you!"

"I know I am pretty unbelievable," Axel replied cockily.

"Shut up. I've been waiting to see that movie for weeks! It's supposed to be the best movie of the year!" Roxas practically yelled, causing several passer-by's to stop and stare.

"Yeah well…" Axel yawned. "As much as I love to listen to you complain… It's getting late and I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat, then head back to my place."

"Yes to food, no to your place," Roxas replied grumpily. "What are we gonna eat?"

Axel thought about this for a minute. If they went out somewhere, he'd be able to spend more time with Roxas, but then he'd have about as much of a chance as an ice cube does in hell to get Roxas back to his place. But if he cooked something they'd have to go home and then the little blonde wouldn't leave because he'd already be there and it would be rude to just leave… That was a good plan. "Well," Axel started. "I kinda wanted to go home and cook something for-"

"No!" Roxas cried out. "Last time you tried to cook for us you set the kitchen on fire! No offense, but you can't cook."

"Well that's not very nice. I'm sure I could cook something," Axel said in his defense, he wasn't about to let his plan be ruined.

"No, you can't even cook soup. How hard is it to heat up soup in a pot? Who the fuck burns soup Axel?"

"Me apparently… And since you don't like my cooking, maybe we could order in."

"Okay!" Roxas replied gleefully as he practically bounced to Axel's car. He was just about to open the door when he stopped. 'Wait a minute….'

"What's wrong babe?" Axel asked from the drivers' side of the car.

"Is this all some sort of secret plan that you thought of to get me to go back to your place?"

"Hmm… That depends," Axel said, fighting the smirk off of his face. "Did it work?"

"Well kinda," Roxas admitted sheepishly. "I kinda already said I would come over, but that doesn't mean I can't change my mind now that I see through your plans," he said as he turned around and started to walk away from the car.

"Oh don't be like that," Axel said as he ran around the car and grabbed Roxas' hand. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I was only joking. Look all I want is for you to come over. After we eat if you really don't wanna stay, I'll… take you home," he sighed, hating the idea of the blonde wanting to leave and actually being able to.

"Really?" Roxas asked, not entirely believing the red-head, since he was usually a very selfish person.

"Really," Axel replied.

"See now was it really that hard to give me the option to stay?"

"More then you'll ever know," Axel muttered. Roxas laughed. Axel took this moment to close the small gap between them and pressed his lips to the small blondes. The kiss was brief, since they were in public, but that didn't mean that some people weren't staring.

"Well we should get going, I'm hungry," Roxas said as he broke the embrace and ran back to the car.

"Alright," Axel replied calmly, even though he was ecstatic inside.

"Well hurry up and unlock the doors! I'm cold!"

"Yes, honey," Axel said sweetly as he unlocked the doors and climbed inside. Axel pulled out of the parking lot of the movie theatres and almost hit a car, luckily Roxas didn't notice.

They never noticed the very shocked and angry person that was watching then the whole time.

_Please Review and tell me what you thought!! _


End file.
